Thing For You
by Misguided Choices
Summary: Now that it's morning, where do you want to go from here? Now that we're sober are your thoughts of me more clear..." The morning after. Things didn't work out the way he wanted...Very short, but read if you like. Review please!


A/N: I am Little Miss Angst-Pies. Enjoy this story, by me, Little Miss Angst-Pies

Disclaimer: My Nickname:Brielle owns. Song: Hinder owns. Characters:Bellisarius owns.

-------------

_Cause girl I got a thing for you_

_And I think it's kinda crazy_

_Cause I know that you have someone too_

_Wondering where you were last night_

_Girl I got a thing for you_

_And I know the night was hazy_

_But I still remember waking up_

_And kissing your head one more time_

_For now we'll say goodbye _

_But don't think we're through  
I got a thing for you._

People would probably think that there was a crazy party in the apartment. There were bottles and glasses lining the coffee table in the living room, couch pillows were thrown on the floor, clothes were strewn carlessly in the hall and into the bedroom, leading to a pile of sheets on the floor. The only thing that looked like it belonged was the two people laying closely in bed. The sun illuminated both of them, wrapped in each others embrace. Tony slowly opened his eyes and looked out the window of his apartment. He didn't move, afraid to awaken the person sleeping next to him. He looked at her for a few moments, trying to recall everything that had happened. Tony could remember watching the movie (but he couldn't remember which one), drinking lots of alcohol, laughs shares, memories remembered, tears that had fallen. The one thing he could remember clearly was the heat and passion as his lips had met hers. It could have been the cause of the alcohol but they both knew that there was a mutual feeling that neither of them cared to admit. Perhaps, the alcohol was the push that they needed.

She rolled over, her hands strewn lazily on his chest. Her head was placed neatly on his chest as well. He smiled as this scene, and thought that perhaps, this could work out. Maybe they could be together. He would be able to leave his playboy ways behind him, he would be serious, he would be mature. He would do whatever need be for him to be with her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead; in response she sighed and wrapped an arm around his torso. He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, waiting for a few more minutes of sleep to overtake him.

He was almost asleep when he heard the phone ring. It was distant and muffled. It wasn't in the kitchen and it wasn't his cell phone-as it was right next to him on the nightstand. Ziva groaned, realizing that the incesant ringing was her cell phone. She wrapped a sheet around herself and got up from Tony's embrace. She walked over to the ringing and found them in her pants pocket. She looked at the caller ID, and then answered.

With her response to the phone call, all his ideas of them being together were shattered. He'd forgotten one tiny detail. Greg Brooks. Her boyfriend of almost a month. He sighed in defeat as she looked up at him and continued her conversation. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and looked at her once more as she ended the call. They glanced at each other, and the silence filled the room.

He was the first to be brave and was the first to speak. "So where does this leave us?"

Ziva looked at him, confused. "Where does what leave us?"

He processed this question before continuing. "So what? This was just....a mistake? If thats what you think this is, then you're wrong."

"Then what was it, Tony? I can't remember a lot of things from last night. We drank a lot. That's what caused this to happen. This should be easy for you! This is what you do all the time, is it not?"

"Maybe I don't want to be like that anymore. Maybe I want this to be different-I want something to come out of this. This wasn't a mistake. You can tell yourself that it is, but I can tell you don't feel that way."

She looked at him for a minute and then closed her eyes, shaking her head. The silence filled the room again as she quickly gathered her things, throwing them on haphazerdly. "I have to go. Greg is already freaking out. This didn't happen Tony," she stated, throwing a glance his way and walking out of the room.

"Yes it did, Ziva" he responded, following her into the living room. "You can't change it."

She turned on him, looking him in the eye "Tony, I am with someone. You have to understand that. If you wanted this chance, you had it a long time ago. I am not going to stop my life when YOU decide you want something to happen."

"Why are you with him anyway? Are you settling? Because you don't have to-I want to give us a chance."

"I am with him because he's different," she stated, picking up her final belongings. "He is grounded, smart, funny. He is someone who I can depend on and who would not leave me. Maybe I am settling, but at least it is good. There is not any drama, and unlike you, he isn't blind and does not ignore what has been in front of him for years."

He was silent. Ziva sighed, slipping her shoes on and heading for the front door. As she was about to turn the handle, he finally found the ability to speak. "You know I'm not giving this up."

She didn't look at him as she answered. "Well you should. You had four years to finally see that this could happen. Please Tony, for both of us, forget this happened."

And with that, she was gone.


End file.
